What Love Meant
by AgresteBug
Summary: A short Valentine's day fluff filled story where Adrien makes Marinette's Valentine's day one she'll never forget.


**Hey everyone! I know my first Valentine's post was angsty like there was no tomorrow, but it IS Valentine's Day. I bet you were wondering where all the fluff went huh? Didn't ya? HERE IT IS! I found it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Update note: Minor changes and grammar correction!**

**I don't own the characters, just the plot!^-^**

* * *

Adrien ran his hands through his hair in frustration, the inoffensive piece of paper on his desk covered in scratch outs. None of it was good enough. He just couldn't find the right words to tell her how he felt. "UGH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!"

Plagg said it with a mouth full of cheese, "You've written that girl a hundred love letters. Just spit it out already."

He let his head fall heavily on the desk, feeling completely defeated, "Easy for you to say."

Plagg swallowed and told him again, "I keep telling you to find a good cheese,"

"I found a good cheese." He said annoyed, "She's amazing and beautiful and,"

"Ugh, see you have words. Now make it stop." Plagg groaned.

"This time it's different." He pushed himself up and went to his bed just to let himself fall face first.

Plagg watched his holder with an amused smirk. He would always get a kick out of watching Adrien beat himself up over the girl who was obviously in love with him. Though the boy still couldn't be more blind to pigtails feelings.

"What's so different?" Plagg asked, knowing he sounded indifferent as he kept his smirk to himself, "You said pigtails is the greatest friend you've ever had."

"That's the problem Plagg!" Adrien groaned into his pillow.

"I don't see how that's a problem." Plagg deadpanned.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship! She's more important to me than anything! The past few months have been, amazing." Adrien said happily as he turned so that he could stare at his ceiling.

Plagg gagged to himself as Adrien kept going, "I'm so glad she finally stopped stuttering around me, and that I got to really know her. She's talented and smart and creative," Adrien smiled softly, "And beautiful. Her eyes glitter like the ocean under a bright sun, and her hair shines like the moon on a clear night."

Plagg couldn't help himself, "And what about your precious Ladybug?"

Adrien sat up, staring down at his hands, "Ladybug and I are partners. I'm always going to love her, but I think, I think I can love her the right way now. I know what I feel for her is love, but what I feel for Marinette, that's what it means to be in love."

"Then give her one of those obnoxious heart gifts tomorrow with flowers and chocolates like everyone else, boom, problem solved." Plagg suggested.

"But what if she doesn't see me that way? It took her almost a whole year to get comfortable enough to talk to me. When we started hanging out more, it was just so that I could find a way to be a better friend to her. I never expected to,"

Plagg started smirking, watching with intense satisfaction as Adrien started blushing, "Never expected to?"

Adrien threw himself back and covered his face in his hands. Plagg held in his laugh as he flew over to him, not hearing a clear enough answer through his hands, "Come again kitten?"

Plagg pried Adrien's hand from his face, seeing it fully flushed red as he said it, "I never expected to fall in love with her!"

Plagg's limit was reached and he cackled, grabbing at his stomach as he floated back into the air, "Finally! He admits it! After months of brooding sighing and lovesick side-long glances, he admits it out loud!"

Adrien pulled a pillow over his face and assumed a fetal position, which just in-sighted another bout of Plagg's cackling. "Ha-ha-ha, w-wait until, Sugarcube hears about this. She is going to flip out."

Adrien sat up quickly hearing the nickname Plagg had for Ladybug's kwami, asking confused, "Tikki? Why would Tikki flip out?"

Plagg instantly sobered as he realized his slip, trying quickly to recover, "She, uh, she loves sappy sweet nonsense like this." He had to turn the conversation back to Adrien, "So what are you going to do about pigtails? Flowers and chocolates, a love letter? Make up your mind already."

Adrien sighed, and then had the perfect idea. He got up quickly and grabbed a jacket as Plagg eyed him worriedly, "Where do you think you are going?"

Adrien smiled far too brightly, causing Plagg to wish he had stayed silent with his cheese. He didn't like the mischievous glint in the kids eyes' at all.

"Come on Plagg, we have a long afternoon ahead of us."

"Oh come on, you finally have a day off where we can be at home napping and,"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Oh no, you don't need to be Cha-" he was sucked into the ring before he could finish his sentence.

Chat Noir smiled as he jumped out of his window. He was going to make Valentine's Day tomorrow a day that Marinette would never forget.

...

Alya had the biggest smirk on her face as Marinette rushed up to her already apologizing, "I'm sorry, I was trying to get here earlier I swear I, what's with that face?"

Alya just continued to smirk, "Oh, you'll see." Her phone was already out in her hand, waiting to capture whatever was about to happen.

She looked down at the red dress she was in, feeling too dressed up to simply be coming to school. Alya had told her to dress up or she would regret it, and now it seemed like something more was going on.

Marinette was instantly suspicious, "What's going on?"

"Something extremely ostentatious." Alya said happily with a gleam in her eye.

Marinette frowned, "Like what?"

Alya stayed silent with the now annoying smirk on her face as she walked inside. Marinette followed behind her, trying to keep her scowl to herself. She barely made it in the main doors when her eyes widened at the path of rose petals.

Students were carefully walking around the rose petal path, all of them grinning and smiling widely as she walked in for some reason.

Had she missed something? She hadn't heard of anyone doing anything grand like this for anyone for Valentine's day.

She saw that all the boys from her class were standing spread out along the path, all of them but one, each of them with a small box in their hands.

Alya's phone was steady in her hands, no doubt recording, as she asked, "Wow, who went all out for Valentine's Day like this? Someone's really lucky."

She moved off of the path of rose petals but Alya stopped her, "Nope, this path is for you girl."

Her eyes widened, "F-For ME?! B-But who would have done s-something like THIS?!" She waived her arms frantically towards the rose petal path, making Alya laugh, "Well follow it dummy and find out who Prince Charming is at the end."

Marinette looked around quickly, asking sternly, "Is this a joke?"

Alya said it with another laugh, "NO! Stop being stubborn and walk the path!"

Marinette followed the rose petal path across the commons, Ivan was the first one she reached. He held the small pink box out to her, saying it gently, "Something to remind you how far you've come."

She took the box from Ivan and looked at Alya who pressed her, "Open it!"

She opened the gift, her eyes widening as she saw the silver bracelet. The top of the bracelet was an infinity symbol with two connected hearts on the bottom loop. A single small hat charm was attached to it. She lifted it up, smiling at it as she realized what it was, "A bowler hat."

"Put it on!" Alya pressed happily. Marinette put the bracelet on, her heart starting to race. The bowler hat contest from Gabriel was her first real design ever used in a fashion show. It was a big moment in her life, one of the biggest, but who would have known how important that one event so long ago was to her?

Max was the next one in line, smiling as she approached him, "Something to remind you of all the fun you've shared."

She took the little pink box and opened it, smiling as she saw a little silver game controller charm. She had fun playing video games with everyone, but only one person in her life always mentioned 'sharing' that fun with him. She attached the charm to her bracelet with ease before moving to Kim who was next.

Kim's smile was bright as he said it happily, "Something to remind you that you are an everyday Ladybug."

She took the small pink box from him and opened it, her eyes widening as she saw the beautiful little ruby ladybug that had five black onyx spots on its back. "Oh wow," she whispered, trying not to cry. She should have known that he was the only one who could have pulled off something like this, and manage to rope their entire class into helping him carry it out. She attached the ladybug charm to the opposite side so that it was sitting by itself.

Nathaniel gave her a soft smile as she walked up to him next, saying it gently, "Something to remind you that like Ladybug, you'll always have a knight to stand at your side."

She opened the little pink box, her fingers trembling as she lifted the little onyx cat charm. The beautiful black cat had small emeralds for eyes, and a small gold bell attached to the silver collar around its neck. It reminded her of her Kitty instantly, and laughed shakily at his attempt to hide it. If she hadn't already known, he would have given himself away right here.

She put the little black cat next to the ladybug charm before walking up to Nino at the base of the stairs. Alya was on the step behind him, smiling widely as she recorded her every move.

Nino held the box out to her, "Something to remind a dudette of when it all began."

Nino actually opened the box for her this time, and she was glad that he did. The building tears in her eyes finally falling as she covered her mouth, her heart swelling with joy. Inside this box, was a little silver umbrella. He remembered that day too, the day her life changed, the day he came into her life as something more.

Nino took her wrist from her face and attached the umbrella charm for her, smiling as he told her, "He's waiting for you."

Alya was already moving up the stairs as she headed up after her, still following the rose petal path all the way to their home room class. Alya stayed just in front of her, capturing the look of complete happiness on her best friends face.

Finally, Marinette had to ask as she wiped the tears away, "Were you part of planning this?"

Alya smirked as they reached the room, "Absolutely."

Alya let her go in first, and her eyes immediately went to where she thought he would be in his seat. Only, he wasn't there.

That didn't stop her eyes from widening though. Her portion of the desk was covered in red roses, and among them was the cutest black cat plush she had ever seen. It's bright green eyes glittered in the light, and the green ribbon around its neck held a single gold bell, just like the little black cat on her bracelet.

"I thought I knew what love meant, until you proved me wrong."

She looked up at his soft voice, seeing Adrien standing at the top of the stairs with a single red rose in his hand. No wonder Alya had made her dress up. Adrien was in a black suit, a loving smile on his face as he stared at her longingly.

"It was there in your laugh, pulling me in like a love song,

It was there in your smile, brightening my darkest day,

It was there in your gentle touch, when there were no words to say,"

He started heading down towards her as she moved to the bottom of the stairs. His voice was calm and sure, and full of love.

"It's the way your eyes put the stars to shame,

It's the way your hair rivals moonlights fame.

It's the way your kindness touches every heart,

It's being yourself that sets you apart."

She let the tears fall freely, smiling happily as he took the final step to stand in front of her. He cupped her cheek with a shy smile, wiping the tears from her face carefully.

"I've held the words 'I love you' in my heart for far too long," he whispered, letting her take the rose so that he could put his other hand on her face too, staring into the beautiful eyes of the girl who would hold his heart forever.

"I thought I knew what love meant, until you proved me wrong."

She let out a small sob, whispering his name, "Adrien."

"Yes my princess?" He asked, not able to get the smile off of his face.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she whispered it to him, "I love you, I love you so much mon chaton."

He stiffened for a few seconds hearing the name, before hugging her tighter as he asked hushed, "Bugaboo?"

She simply nodded into his shoulder and his arms tightened, lifting her up and spinning her in a circle. She laughed, causing a laugh from him too as he set her down, his eyes even brighter than before.

"Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked instantly.

She felt like her heart was going to burst, "I thought you'd never ask."

She leaned up and he met her halfway, letting out all of his joy as he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back passionately, ignoring the sounds of triumph coming from the doorway.

Nothing else mattered to either of them besides the person in their arms right now, where they knew they would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day again!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


End file.
